granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Bahamut Weapons
Bahamut Weapons are fabled weapons that boost stats based on a character's race instead of element. Creating Bahamut weapons requires a lot of materials, but they provide a massive boost to damage and survivability. Bahamut Weapon Skills Bahamut weapons initially come in three styles: 20% Attack up to one race, 20% HP up to one race, or 10% Attack and HP up to two races. Here are the races and the weapons that benefit them: * Human: Dagger (Attack), Melee (HP) * Draph: Axe (Attack), Katana (HP) * Erune: Spear (Attack), Bow (HP) * Harvin: Gun (Attack), Harp (HP) * Human/Draph: Sabre (Mixed) * Erune/Harvin: Staff (Mixed) "Unknown" characters (which includes the main character) count as any race for Bahamut weapon bonuses. Multiple different Bahamut weapons will stack their bonuses up to +50% per stat per race; multiples of the same Bahamut weapon do not stack, only the largest bonus will apply. For the purposes of multipliers, Bahamut weapons count as "Normal" weapons, the same as event and Draw weapons. However, they require rank 80 and have stat penalties if obtained earlier than that. When you perform the Code upgrade, your weapon gains an additional race and either an additional stat to boost (single stat) or a huge boost to an existing stat (double stat), so a fully-upgraded Bahamut weapon will boost 2 races and 2 stats. Obtain a Rusted Weapon The first step to creating a Bahamut weapon is the Rusted Weapon. There are two ways of getting these: commonly from the Proto Bahamut raid, and rarely from the Angel Halo dungeon. Angel Halo is active three times per day for an hour at a time. You can check the times on the official Twitter] under your group, which is found in your profile. Times are listed in JST. The starred time has boosted drop rates and should be the only time you farm. In order to create a Bahamut weapon, the Rusted Weapon needs to be level 75. The most common course of action is to obtain four weapons via drops, but you can also buy s from the casino to fully uncap it. Create a Bahamut Weapon Once you have a level 75 Rusted Weapon, creating a Bahamut weapon is simple: go to the Shop > Fabled Weapons > Bahamut Weapons > Cores of the Dawning Universe: Bahamut Weapons Genesis, then look for the weapon type you wish to craft. You only need one item aside from the Rusted Weapon: 1 . These are obtained from Proto Bahamut raids. You will always obtain one when hosting your first raid, afterwards they are rare drops from flip chests. The crafted Bahamut weapon will remain at level 75. In very rare cases, Proto Bahamut will drop a Bahamut weapon, but it will be completely capped. It can be uncapped with s from the casino. Nova Upgrade The Nova upgrade does not require anything HL, so it can be done as soon as you meet the item requirements. There is no change to the Bahamut weapon's skill with this upgrade, only a minor increase in base stats. To perform the Nova upgrade, your Bahamut weapon needs to have a weapon skill of 10. Bahamut weapons require the most fodder in the game to level weapon skills, so this step is frequently left until after you have completed skilling up your first Omega weapon grid. In simple terms, a Bahamut weapon requires weapons as fodder equal to its current skill level to skill up, so you would need 9 fodder to go from skill 9 to 10. After reaching skill level 10, single race Bahamut weapon bonuses will now be 30%, while dual race Bahamut weapon bonuses will now be 15%. In addition to skill level 10, you will need the following materials to upgrade your Bahamut weapon to Nova form: * x3 * Omega Unique Item x20 (depends on the weapon type) ** (spear, bow) ** (sword, gun) ** (harp, katana) ** (axe) ** (staff) ** (dagger) * x7 * x30 * x30 * x30 * x30 * x30 * x30 Coda Upgrade The Coda upgrade requires 5 s from the Proto Bahamut (HL) raid and 3 s from the Class Champion Weapons replica shop). For Attack weapons, this adds 15% HP and a second race. For HP weapons, Double/Triple Attack (DA/TA) rate is added. For mixed weapons, the Attack bonus is upgraded to 30%. Thus, Bahamut Coda weapons have the following effects (including skill level 10): Category:Fabled Weapons